Kakumeiki Oneshots
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Haruto survives the final battle.
1. Voices

**This one was requested by Shiranai Atsune. As w/ my Code Geass oneshot series, I'll be taking requests if you have 'em!**

* * *

L-elf was bathed in a green glow as he stood alone in a room. Well, not completely alone. The last battle had been difficult. But the hardest part was almost losing Haruto. As it were, the young man was sleeping, floating in a vat of runes. For now, this was all that could be done. Kibukawa had explained that one day he might wake up, but how much memory he retained couldn't be predicted.

Haruto had been in this coma for three months. In that time, he had several visitors, including his own father. L-elf visited often, sometimes speaking to him, even though he couldn't hear. L-elf had meant what he said in what he thought had been Haruto's final moments. They were friends and he would have done anything to save a friend. Even though Haruto disagreed with his methods.

It was all for his sake.

* * *

First it was silent.

Then there was the sound of his heartbeat.

Then he could hear water.

Next was a voice. But what was it saying? He couldn't make it out. Maybe if he could see...

Why couldn't he see?

His eyes. He needed to open up his eyes.

And then there was light. He blinked to let his eyes adjust and taken in his surroundings. He didn't recognize anything. Except for Akira. It must have been her voice that he heard. But she wasn't talking anymore. She was just staring. Why? She turned and ran, leaving the room. He wanted to call out but he was tired. Too tired to keep his eyes open.

He could hear something again. It was more than one voice this time.

"He opened his eyes. I saw it."

"You're certain? ...Tokishima...Tokishima Haruto, if you can hear me, wake up."

What were they talking about? He wasn't asleep. Haruto's eyes slowly cracked open and he saw not just Akira but L-elf as well. His lips quirked up in a tired smile.

"His heart rate is picking up", a third voice said. "I think he's back with us now."

"Get him out of there", L-elf ordered.

Haruto wanted to know where he was and what was going on but he couldn't bring himself to speak. His throat didn't want to work. His body was handled and moved but he was only partially aware of what was happening. When it was all over he was looking at a ceiling in a softly lit room. There was a soft mattress under his body and a thick blanket over it.

He could hear more voices, but though his eyes were open, he didn't see the bodies connected to them. They sounded familiar. Behind a door, L-elf was holding back Shoko, Saki, and Soichi. The girls wanted to see Haruto and welcome him back and make sure he was alright. His father wanted to inspect him for purely scientific purposes.

L-elf held them off, saying that he would assess Haruto first and give him a report on their current situation. Reunions could wait. He entered the room and locked the door behind him. He sat in a chair next to the bed and Haruto turned his head, his lack of energy not allowing him to sit up. But he could smile.

"What do you remember?", L-elf asked, getting straight to the point.

"I remember...you stabbed me", Haruto grinned, earning him an eye roll. "And that we're friends. Did we win?"

L-elf nodded. "We won."

"How did I...I thought I was supposed to..."

"It was the magius inside the Valvraves. One was able to spare some runes. Enough to keep your heart beating until we could get you to life support."

Haruto shifted and L-elf watched him before realizing the brunet was holding out his hand. L-elf grabbed it, feeling the warmth of his friend flow through it. Haruto was alive, awake, and here. He continued to explain the situation and found out that Haruto's memories went back as far as the day Dorssia invaded Module 77, but no further. L-elf was grateful for that and felt a bit of pride that he remembered the day they first met.

As much as he wanted to keep Haruto to himself, he knew the young man had other friends he would want to see. He opened the door to let Shoko and Saki in and found that Akira had joined them in waiting the greet Haruto. He kept Soichi at bay, for now. Haruto welcomed them with a smile whose brightness made it seem like he hadn't been in a coma for months.

The war was over. Neither Haruto nor any of the other pilots would need to use the Valvraves unless an enemy like the magius sprang forth one more time. L-elf would make sure that what nearly happened to Haruto wouldn't happen ever again. He would do anything to save a friend.


	2. The Opposite of Hope

**I thought this fandom had enough angst but I guess not so here's my contribution. An alternate ending to Valvrave. The bad ending.**

* * *

They had lost.

Even now, L-elf was struggling to fathom his situation. The biggest challenge was that they had lost. Even though his plans had been perfect. Even though everyone had done their jobs. Even though they had lost so many people, they still lost.

 _'Why did I ever expect anything different? Cain always wins.'_ But L-elf had wanted to believe. He wanted to have faith in their cause and their determination as humans. In the end, it wasn't enough.

Now, the magius had given up the long held secrecy and were out in the open, using their abilities to enslave the human race. Runes were collected periodically through a mandatory donating service. If L-elf were a normal citizen, he would be spending his days as a civilian, going to a donation site on a bi-monthly basis to have them take the runes from his body.

But L-elf was not normal. He was the man who started a revolution. As such, in this new world order, he was given to Cain as a gift. A collar was placed on his neck, one that Cain could use to kill him at any moment that pleased him. But Cain didn't want to kill him. He had said as much when L-elf was first presented to him.

"Death would simply be a release for you. I am going to keep you and discipline you properly as your mentor."

And so Cain had fed from L-elf directly. Moreover, it was not every two months with a set amount, as every other person was required to do. Cain took what he wanted when he wanted. L-elf felt as though it was only a matter of time before he began to weaken and perhaps lose his own memories. He didn't want to ever forget and he knew that was not Cain's intention.

This man wanted him to be completely lucid and to remember every single moment that led up to his failure. And to suffer for it. All because they had lost. All because L-elf had wanted to believe. In himself, the JIORans he had fought with, and in Haruto. Every time he remembered that name, it brought a pang in his chest. He had spent Haruto's final moments with him in the Valvrave.

It was a bittersweet moment. He had finally admitted to being friends and then that friend was dead. L-elf had thought that at least Haruto could rest in peace. This way, the magius could not hurt him. But of course life was not that merciful. When they had captured L-elf, they had taken Haruto's corpse. He had demanded to know what they would do with his body but that had ignored him.

Later, Cain had taken L-elf to see the work they were doing himself. Even in death, Haruto did not know rest. The magius and a few human doctors had been doing research on him. While now, he was floating in a large vat of runes, L-elf could see the cuts on his body. Marks of recent dissections. While he was dead, the scars were repairing themselves. Perhaps that was part of their studies.

What mattered was the L-elf had failed Haruto in every way possible. This person who had never given up on him, even when he was completely useless in the aftermath of Lieselotte's death, who had fought to the bitter end. Usually, L-elf defied Cain in the smallest of ways. He would look on hatefully as the man fed, even if he wasn't in his line of sight. If he was in reach, L-elf would grab him in a tight hold, gripping him almost painfully.

The day he showed him Haruto, L-elf did none of this. Cain would feed from multiple places. Sometimes he bit into his neck, other times his arm, or somewhere else. Tonight, L-elf had laid on his back submissively while Cain hovered over him and took from his neck. L-elf wished that he could forget. Just forget it all. He wanted to become an aimless husk with no memory of the friends he had made.

Of promises broken.

Of the future he had hoped for.

Of the battle he had lost.

* * *

 **if you have something you want to see, request it in a review or a message. i do all genres :)**


End file.
